Hopeless
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Incluso aquí, en medio del gentío, sin esperanzas no hay olvido.
1. Cola de serpiente

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

Dio nuevamente la vuelta a la manzana, sin contar ya los pasos que corrían unos tras otros, sin cesar. El sol sobre sus hombros le quemaba, sentía como la piel hervía. No importaba. Debía quedarse en esa cuadra, en ese lugar. Por cierto un concurrido lugar. Como perro guardián custodiando la entrada del enorme edificio.

-Sin excusas- Se prometió, recargando su espalda contra una muralla, dejando descansar por un momento sus adoloridos pies. –Sin más excusas-

La multitud delante de ella no terminaba de pasar, en medio de ese mar de rostros sintió miedo. Sería tan fácil perderla en el gentío. No, era su última oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía. Años, años buscando esa simple oportunidad. Luego de un desastre sobreviene un tiempo de calma, pero claro, para una vida como la de ella no, como la de nosotras no se necesitaba la calma, sino el silencio cargado y temido que antecede un cataclismo.

-Es una locura, una estúpida locura…- Susurró, pasando sus manos por su rostro, intentando despejarse. No podía hacer ingreso al edificio, mucho menos intentar entrar por la fuerza. No, ni siquiera el poder de su nombre se lo permitiría. Tampoco podía arriesgarse a perderlo todo en una jugada tan arriesgada y mal pensada ¿Aunque no fue eso lo que nos trajo hasta este punto en primer lugar?. El brusco sonido de una bocina la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Asustada buscó el origen del sonido, su corazón se tensó unos segundos, en una extraña mezcla de alivio y decepción al ver el auto que corría por la calle abriéndose paso a punta de bocinazos.

No era el que buscaba.

Suspiró, intentando controlar su desbocado corazón. Parecía inútil, a él no podía engañarlo. Después de todo era él quien la había llevado hasta ese punto. Frente al abismo, a un temido abismo.

No es el fin del mundo, has vivido sin ella mucho tiempo… puedes seguir haciéndolo, ¿no?

Sí, lo he hecho… pero todo este tiempo, si he seguido, ha sido por la esperanza de reencontrarme con ella, de volver a sentirla entre mis brazos… de volver a besarla y tenerla a mi lado

Los retazos de las diversas conversaciones nublaban su mente. Tenía miedo, su cordura estaba nuevamente al borde de la línea. Pocas veces se había encontrado tan desprotegida como en esa situación. Y temía, por ella, por sí misma. La delicada línea aún no estaba trazada, pero si la cruzaba de todas formas caería.

No sería la primera vez, después de todo.

Y su cordura sólo había regresado gracias a ella.

Observó sus manos, marcadas por pequeñas y delgadas cicatrices.

No quería seguir así.

No podía seguir así.

No era justo para ninguna de las dos… no, no sería nunca lo mismo. La necesitaba, aún sin su presencia fija era su apoyo. No la dejaría marchar.

La puerta batiente se abrió suavemente, la castaña giró, buscando esa inolvidable, inconfundible melena azulada.

Falsa alarma.

Seguiría apostada a las afueras del edificio principal de la policía a la espera de su salida. Esperaría toda su vida de ser necesario. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro. En su bolsillo su celular empezó a timbrar y vibrar, ni siquiera hizo el amago de sacarlo. Nada la distraería, ni siquiera una llamada del mismísimo presidente la haría cambiar de posición, abandonar su lugar como centinela. Esperaba el regreso de su todo, de su cordura, su esperanza.

Sus ganas de vivir.

Un par de millones mal o bien invertidos podrían esperar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- La pregunta la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Perdida en sus pensamientos, sin noción del tiempo o el espacio. Sorprendida levantó la vista, no lo necesitaba, no podría confundir aquella voz aún años de no escucharla.

-¡Natsuki!- Se giró por completo, enfrentando a la mujer. El pelo azulado, los ojos verdes, esa curvatura en la boca que mostraba cuan mal humorada se encontraba. Nada había cambiado. Shizuru se encontró a sí misma apretando sus puños para evitar besar esos labios que tanto había extrañado. No lo arruines, paso por paso… paso por paso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Repitió, sin dar un paso más hacia ella. La castaña calculó su distancia sin dejar de mirar sus iries verdes. Natsuki guardaba un metro de distancia, con las manos en los bolsillos y un pie más alejado. Estaba lista para escapar de ser necesario. Inclusive, a pesar de su pose amenazante, la mujer notaba cuan aterrada se encontraba. Era increíble que se le hubiera acercado por iniciativa propia. ¿Orgullo, tal vez?

-Ha sido un largo tiempo… Natsuki…- Deletreó el nombre, disfrutando cada letra. Hacía demasiado tiempo que lo decía sólo para sí.

-Kuga-han… creo que sonaría mejor… así fue como me llamaste la última vez que nos vimos- La mujer cambió el peso de un pie a otro, descontenta e incómoda. -¿O no, Fujino-sama?- Shizuru reculó ligeramente hacia atrás, su espalda contra el concreto caliente a media tarde. Era cierto, esos fueron los nombres con los que se despidieron. Un frío y distante honorífico que cortó toda su relación. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, buscando dentro de sí la determinación para continuar. Estaba herida, muy herida. Pero una luz de esperanza se mantenía encendida. Natsuki no había parado de sangrar en todo ese tiempo. Como ella, no había olvidado, no había seguido, no lo había superado. La única pregunta que restaba era si, como ella, había perdonado.

-Las formalidades son para desconocidos estirados…- Una sonrisa relampagueó por la comisura de la boca de la morena. Una frase muy usada por ella hacía años atrás, cuando reían caminando de la mano, cuando Natsuki la acompañaba causando el desconcierto y la furia de no pocos transeúntes.

-¿Ara, ara?, veo que aprendiste algo, después de todo…- La peliazul relajó algo sus hombros, sacando un cigarro de sus bolsillos. Jugueteó con él unos momentos, desviando totalmente su mirada de la mujer frente a ella, antes de ponérselo entre los labios, sin encenderlo. Shizuru respiró más hondo, animada, el ambiente empezaba a distenderse. Estaba dispuesta a seguir toda la tarde dando rodeos hasta encontrar la entrada perfecta para realizar su movida. Necesitaba tiempo, necesitaban tiempo. Necesitaba verla unos momentos más para convencerse de que todo era real.

-Ikezu…- Sonrió, acentuando su Kyoto-ben con nostalgia. Había aprendido muchas cosas por alejarse de ella. Demasiadas. A veces deseaba sólo ser una ignorante feliz. –Natsuki… ¿Kuga-han?-

-Olvídalo, las formalidades no son para mí- Registró nuevamente sus bolsillos, estirando una arrugada caja de cigarrillos. Levantó las cejas ante la negativa de la mujer, algo sorprendida. –Solías fumarlos bastante…- Comentó, aún jugando con el suyo entre los labios. Shizuru siguió el movimiento del cigarrillo sin perder detalle. Suave, en esos labios suaves se sostenía, de pronto tragar se le hacía difícil.

-Los dejé… siempre decías que apestaba luego de fumar uno, creo que terminé por seguir tu consejo- Sentenció, registrando sus propios bolsillos en busca de su encendedor. No fumaba, pero tener encendedor era una costumbre que no había olvidado. Natsuki se inclinó hacia la llama que le ofrecía, una cascada de cabellos azules siguió su movimiento. Para deleite de la castaña el movimiento fue acompañado de una bocanada del olor de la morena. La mujer regresó a su antigua posición, aspirando la primera calada sin devolverle la mirada.

-Curioso… yo empecé a fumarlos sólo por ti…- Comentó distraída –De alguna manera era como regresar el tiempo… y recordar el olor que tenías por las noches, luego de sobrevivir a esos jodidos días…- Se recostó a su lado, sin dirigirle la mirada, perdida en los recuerdos. La tensión se esfumaba de a poco, como si realmente el tiempo pusiera marcha atrás.

-¿Qué nos pasó?- Inquirió, obsevando el azul brillante de la tarde. Era cierto, en las noches, bajo un cielo oscuro ella fumaba un cigarrillo, riendo ante las protestas de la morena, riendo antes de callarla con un beso. Era la mejor forma de terminar los días de mierda que las rodeaban.

-Crecimos, nos hicimos exitosas… nos hicimos infelices- Natsuki giró, registrándola con la mirada -¿Fue la misma historia para las dos, no?, si no… no veo razón para que estés aquí- Susurró.

-Supongo que sí…-

-Eso me basta, Shizuru- La aludida sonrió al escuchar su nombre en su boca, sí, había pasado mucho tiempo. –Ahora responde, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Su gesto volvió a ser serio, serio y a la vez cansado. Era una larga historia que por fin encontraba su punto final, tal vez un inicio, tal vez un final definitivo, fuera lo que fuera ambas estaban cansadas. Sólo querían avanzar.

-Yo escuché… lo siento, no quería molestarte…-

-¿Qué?- Inquirió, de forma más brusca de lo deseada.

-Escuché que volverías, escuché que regresarías al distrito del que salimos… y deseé que fuera verdad- Shizuru se recostó nuevamente contra la pared, sin darle la cara, estaba avergonzada. Su antiguo distrito, los barrios bajos en los que se habían conocido, enamorado, peleado, triunfado, amado. –Deseé que fuera verdad… desee que regresaras y que pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás…-

-¿Por qué querrías volver a esa mierda de vida?, Shizuru… no, ni siquiera me quiero acercar a esas calles otra vez…- Aplastó la colilla, energética. Luego en un susurro, añadió –Casi mueres en ese lugar… no podría acercarme sin intentar matar a quienes lo hicieron…-

-¿Esa fue la razón?-

-¡No!, ¿Por qué los defendiste?... aún no lo entiendo, no puedo hacerlo- La morena se giró, enfrentándola y tomándole los hombros, buscando su mirada -¿Por qué?, ¿Era acaso el negocio más importante que tu vida?, ¿Era más importante el negocio que nuestras vidas?- El último encargo que realizaron juntas, claro que lo recordaba. La entrega terminó mal, su 'compañía' era demasiado poderosa para caer, la compañía contraria muy poderosa para ceder y ella terminó al medio. Fue el chivo expiatorio. Natsuki la encontró a los dos días, más cerca de la muerte que la vida, pero negándose a delatar, negándose a poner en riesgo cualquiera de las dos bandas. No, no. No era necesario, ella estaría bien. Lo hizo para protegerla y sólo desencadenó una pelea que terminó en un distanciamiento irremediable. -¿Sigo siendo una irresponsable por anteponerte a ti antes que los negocios?, joder Shizuru… ¡Joder!, ¡Todo terminó por una jodida mierda!- Golpeó la pared con frustración. La castaña se había marchado a los tres días, alegando que necesitaba atender el asunto aún no cerrado. Ella había huido, en un arranque de odio y ansiedad se había marchado y, a la semana, cuando regresó, ya no había pistas de la castaña.

-Aproveché la oportunidad…- Shizuru inició la explicación con un hilo de voz, insegura de que la verdad fuera la solución, pero incapaz de encontrar otra manera de continuar –Cuando te marchaste… terminé el encargo y huí. Planeaban deshacerse de mí después de todo… pero perderles la pista fue sencillo. Huí para protegerme, no te conté nada para protegerte… ¡Estaba desesperada!, ¡Necesitábamos el dinero!... pero, después de todo, te necesitaba a ti más que nada…-

-Eso no fue justo-

-No estoy excusándome… sólo estoy ofreciéndote la verdad…-

Natsuki se levantó de un golpe, alejándose un par de pasos y respirando agitada. EL sol por fin cedía, dándole tonalidades anaranjadas a la ciudad. Desde su posición, en las sombras, a la castaña le parecía que la mujer regresaba envuelta en un mar de llamas, una puntada de deseo le mordió un costado.

-No fue justo…- Repitió, mordiendo su labio inferior, refrenando su ira. –No fue justo… ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera sin ti?- Su voz se quebró casi inaudiblemente. –Dime, ¿Qué Shizuru? Había construido mi vida en torno a la tuya…-

-Fueron tiempos difíciles… yo… Natsuki, los años que pasé contigo fueron los más difíciles, pero los más felices de mi vida- Se acercó, estirando levemente una mano, en busca de la mujer que se alejaba hacia el gentío. En su dedo anular brillaba a la luz un simple anillo de acero, regalo de la morena para uno de sus aniversarios, hacía mucho tiempo atrás. –Pero… esos años han quedado atrás, todo eso ha quedado atrás, excepto nosotras. Seguimos aquí, aún seguimos aquí… aún podemos seguir-

La morena observó la mano que le tendían, invitándola a seguir, invitándola a continuar una nueva etapa, a avanzar un escalafón más hacia fuera lo que fuera que era el futuro. Golpeteó indecisa su brazo con su pulgar derecho, en él brillaba el mismo anillo que en la mano de la castaña.

-Entonces, ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?- Inquirió nuevamente, sin bajar el brazo, sin cejar el intento. Estaba desesperada, lo suficiente como para jugarse a un todo o nada. Lo suficiente como para tomar a la mujer frente a ella y no volver a soltarla en su vida.

Toda su vida en conjunto se encontraba enmarañada de rumores. Rumores que las habían hecho conocerse, en ese caótico mundo desenfrenado, rumores las habían separado, y ahora las reencontraban. Cambiadas, distintas, pero aún intactas. Suspiró, estaba cansada de esa soledad tan bulliciosa, tan cruzada por palabras cortadas. Tal vez, si alcanzaba su mano, los rumores por fin desaparecerían.

-Sí… creo que sí…- Estiró su mano, alcanzando la mujer castaña cerca de ella. Era cálida, tan cálida. Casi escuchaba el crujir del hielo al resquebrajarse. -Sólo eran rumores… podemos empezar de nuevo-

_NdA. ... ... My beta rules!_

_O. Ok, en serio... para estas fechas me veía (hace unos meses atrás) con mi otro fic ya muy avanzado o terminado... pero cómo ven, sigue igual, estancado xD. No ha sido por falta de ganas, pero los imprevistos no son controlables... y luego de tres semanas seguidas atorada en uno decidí sacar algo de lo que me daba vueltas y vueltas. Este lo tenía a medio empezar, por supuesto tendrá segunda parte (no lo dejaré así, no soy tan... malvada) así que me animé a completarlo. Es bastante dificil escribir algunas veces, sobre todo cuando no se tiene el espacio adecuado xD. En fin... quería sacar algo antes de partir de vacaciones. Una semana fuera, all the way to Argentina! (a ser extranjera por un rato). En cuanto regrese espero tener la segunda parte lista. Si han llegado hasta aquí se los agradezco, esperando que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_


	2. Las cosas bajan y bajan

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

**Las cosas bajan y bajan...  
><strong>

-¿Y tú quién eres?-

-¡Y a ti qué carajos te importa!- Casi mordió la mano que sostenía su hombro. La oscuridad de la noche impedía reconocer algo más que el brillo oscuro de las pupilas dilatadas. Olía miedo y exaltación en el ambiente, aún podía escuchar, incluso, el silbar de las balas a su alrededor. Y más, aún más.

Olía a sangre.

Pero no de ella, definitivamente.

El agarre que sostenía sobre su hombro no aflojó, se hizo incluso más fuerte, como si una pinza de hierro mantuviera una presión constante y demoledora sobre sus músculos cansados. La noche borraba incluso su silueta, desfigurada en medio de tantas otras que subían y bajaban. Respiró, intentando controlarse, recobrar la sangre fría. En su hombro la presión se aflojó. Los brillos oscuros y salvajes de la desconocida parecieron encontrar remanso, señalándole con la vista una dirección que seguir.

En silencio pusieron norte hacia una calle mal iluminada, estrecha, apestosa. Pero lejana a los muelles en los que la policía pronto encontraría los vestigios de la pelea. Cruzaron los callejones sin perder de vista el suelo y los propios zapatos, como si nada sucediera. Un paseo nocturno con las manos enterradas a los bolsillos vacíos. La vista fija al suelo, tal vez un gesto obsceno a las estrellas que osaban mostrar su luz en medio de tanta desesperanza.

Por fin, a la luz mortecina y sucia de los faroles la mujer se dio vuelta. El brillo de sus ojos ahora la interrogaba con fuerza, brillo rojizo en unos ojos teñidos por la sangre.

¿O eran fuego líquido?

La morena estuvo segura, una milésima de segundo, que se encontraba ante un demonio, un ser de otra dimensión.

-¿Quién eres?- La pregunta se repitió, como si la pasada media hora de caminata rápida no hubiera existido. La mujer morena reculó, desconfiada. Nuevamente esa mirada, los ojos verdes parecían querer advertirle que se alejara.

Mordería.

Y no sentiría culpa por ello.

Sus pupilas seguían dilatadas, su respiración algo entrecortada. Estaba nerviosa, cualquier reacción sería sobrexagerada. Incluso sus manos apretadas en puño dejaban entrever su resolución. El extraño demonio ante ella sonrió, una fina hilera de dientes blanquecinos y pequeños resplandeció a su vista. –Sabes… yo también puedo morder- Susurró, sin mover un solo músculo más. No estaban parejas. Ese era su mensaje. No.

El demonio siempre ganaría, incluso contra un lobo acorralado.

-Ara ara…- La mujer morena levantó las cejas ante el cambio en la voz de su interlocutora. Un extraño acento reemplazó la fuerza que antes se ocultaba tras cada letra. Suavizó las palabras, redondeándolas, intentando arrullar con suavidad al animal desconcertado frente a ella. –Ahora… ¿Quién eres?- Repitió por tercera vez, acariciando las palabras con un suave subir de la lengua. Su mano derecha se deslizó suavemente a su pantalón, unos gastados y ajustados jeans azules. Le tendió la cajetilla negra de cigarrillos, la mujer rehusó frunciendo el gesto. La otra encogió los hombros mientras encendía el cigarro y observaba las primeras volutas de humo subir y perderse.

Sí, también ahí las cosas subían y bajaban.

El silencio se instauró, una institución irremovible que sostenía las bases de todo su mundo. El oscuro y silencioso mundo del contrabando, la sombra de las leyes. La mujer demonio, como había decidido al fin llamarla, se apoyó contra una de las murallas, posters antiguos de bandas musicales colgaban medio destruidos de ella. El tiempo nada perdonaba, y en ese lugar sus proporciones se disipaban, como si un año pudiera tardar un siglo, o un milenio ser contenido en un segundo. Todo dependía del irrefrenable silbar de las balas al impactar. Apagó la colilla en uno de los agujeros de bala en la pared, cuidando que las cenizas no tocaran su cabello castaño. Finalmente la mujer morena se recargó a su lado, en la misma deslucida pared.

-Kuga, Natsuki- Susurró entre dientes, casi sin despegar los labios.

-Fujino, Shizuru-

Un segundo como ese, que contenía los acontecimientos de cien años limitados y ligados. La castaña sonrió, quería esos ojos verdes en su bando, a su servicio. Los únicos capaces de leer en medio de la maraña de balas con las que había cubierto el punto de desembarco.

-¿No muy difícil, eh, Kuga-han?- Inquirió, sin cambiar su posición con las manos en los bolsillos recargada en la pared.

-Los mataste a todos- Recargó más uno de sus hombros, dejando libre de peso su brazo derecho completo, las manos entrecruzadas, el cañón de su arma caliente, latiendo, listo para ser usado.

-Sólo cumplí las condiciones del trato- Sus facciones no se alteraron, al parecer impasible ante la muerte helada. Era, después de todo, una vieja conocida, recorría los caminos comunes desde que tenía memoria.

-¿Y a mí no?, ¿Había una cláusula especial que reclamaba mi vida intacta?- Levantó una ceja, con sarcasmo. No sentía la muerte de quienes no conocía. Todos ellos habían asumido riesgos, todos sabían a qué se enfrentaban.

El demonio de ojos rojos.

Sí, y ahora lo tenía al lado, charlándole suavemente como si la tonelada de droga no estuviera aún escondida en uno de los barcos fondeados.

-A ti no…- Se giró, sonriendo, la curvatura de sus labios no alcanzó sus ojos. Natsuki tragó duro ante la mirada hipnótica y fría que la calaba. –A ti te quiero, pequeño cachorro-

-A quién le dices cachorro- Gruñó, mostrando inconscientemente uno de sus dientes. Shizuru sonrió aún más ancho ante la rebeldía que chispeaba en los ojos verdes.

-Ara, ara, Kuga-han… creo que sabe exactamente a qué me refiero- La mujer se irguió, las mangas sueltas de su abrigo susurraron suavemente, las manos en los bolsillos, una bota golpeando suavemente el taco contra el asfalto. Sí, esa mujer tenía toda la prestancia y presencia que requería. –Ahora mismo no tienes muchas opciones… te ofrezco un puesto en mi propia ala, tus balas son más certeras que tu mirada… tómalo como el pago por las cinco bajas que sufrí hoy por tu culpa- No estiró su mano, taladró sus ojos verdes buscando la respuesta. La mujer, aún joven, adolescente incluso, restregó una suela de sus pesadas botas en el cemento aún caliente, descruzó sus brazos y escondió sus manos tras la chaqueta de cuero. Pensaba la opción, se daba el lujo de ponderar la oferta que se le hacía ol elegir la muerte, único destino posible luego de su encuentro con una de las cabecillas por esos lados. Finalmente se irguió, sin mirarla directo, aún jugueteando con sus botas. La castaña sonrió y le dio la espalda, encaminándose hacia el corazón del infecto lugar. Tras ella, sin mirar aún el abrigo largo afirmado a los hombros y la cabellera castaña que caía salvaje, la mujer morena, el lobo gélido, el apodo, la sombra y la mujer que encarnaba todas las fantasías de las criaturas nocturnas en los puertos la siguió. Ambas estaban sellando, sin saberlo, sus propios destinos.

Y lo que siguió…

Lo que siguió fue la locura insondable.

Inconmensurable.

-¡Abajo!-

-Cubre la esquina, tenemos seis tiros al alcance…-

-Tranquila, Shizuru, déjamelos a mí-

-Natsuki, ¡Natsuki!-

-Tranquila, aquí estoy…-

Sí, una locura, que siempre terminaba en una sonrisa, un beso, un abrazo.

Una locura que lentamente las dejó caer en sus propios brazos.

Las dejó caer y caer. Pronto no pasó noche que no hicieran el amor, con necesidad, con locura, con ternura. Ya fuera salvaje o suavemente. No pasó una noche que no se necesitaran.

-¡No seas ilusa!, ¡Te están usando de carnada, Shizuru!- Natsuki golpeó la mesa, la pequeña estancia que compartían reverberó con el golpe. Algo entre ellas se tensaba. La cuerda se estiraba.

Más y más.

Buscando el punto de quiebre.

Shizuru se levantó, dejando una indignada mujer aún con la mano sobre la mesa. –No vayas, por favor…- Susurró, ahora colocando sus dos manos sobre la baja mesa, suplicando, enterrando su cabeza en la superficie suave y pulida. Rogaría de ser necesario, no podía dejarla marchar, no podía dejarla ir en una misión tan peligrosa, mucho menos sola. La castaña observó la escena con los ojos húmedos, pero en ningún momento su voz flaqueó, en ningún momento se quebró.

-Si es todo lo que tenía que agregar… Kuga-han- Aseveró, dándole la espalda y acercándose a la puerta. Cerró los ojos, imaginando la mirada incrédula y dolida que se posaba en su espalda.

-… Sí, Fujino-sama Taichou- La puerta se cerró tras ella. Las dos mujeres dejaron caer sus ojos al suelo, conteniendo las lágrimas. Shizuru se encaminó hacia el punto de encuentro, segura de encontrarse con su muerte. Natsuki siguió sentada en la pequeña habitación sola. Sin conciencia del tiempo o el espacio que la rodeaba. Apretó su mano y luego dejó caer nuevamente el puño, astillando esta vez la madera.

Sin siquiera pensarlo saltó, buscando las llaves de su vehículo, saltó fuera del lugar, sorteó los escalones y corrió hacia la calle, desesperada. Inútil, la castaña había sido ya tragada por la noche. Miró su reloj, no reconoció ninguno de los pequeños signos que marcaban inexorablemente el paso del tiempo. De pronto, y sin comprenderlo, cuatro años habían pasado.

Cuatro años desde que se había topado con el demonio de ojos rojos en los muelles.

Cuatro años que se sintieron como dos pestañeos. Uno en el que estaba acompañada, y en el siguiente cuando ya estaba sola.

Fijó la vista en las estrellas. Aún sorprendida por el lapsus de tiempo en el que se había perdido.

Y ahora, cada segundo, se le antojaba como uno de esos años pasados en compañía.

Volvía a estar sola, sin saber si reír o llorar.

Sin saber qué hacer.

_NdA: Lo prometido es deuda, inicié esto en cuanto regresé de mi viaje express. Esta debió ser la primera parte, pero soy bastante desordenada en algunas ocaciones a la hora de escribir, así que articulo los capítulos según se me ocurren o siento que las iedas quedarán mejor planteadas... espero les haya gustado. Hasta la siguiente actualización, ¡Saludos!_**  
><strong>


End file.
